


Thank you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, WARNING: contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: As Shuuichi and Kaito train together for the last time, the detective gathers the courage to thank him.(Written for the "The way you say I love you" fic meme)WARNING: SPOILERS





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> The way you say I love you: as a thank you
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Shuuichi still can’t believe that this is gonna be the last day they’re gonna do this, but it’s finally happening.

The next day they are all going to get out.

The plan is infallible, and nobody has died anymore.

At least Kaede will get her wish…

 

\- Shuuichi, you’re thinking about something, aren’t you? -.

Ah.

\- Momota… Sorry -, he mutters.

They’re still “training” – if they even can call it like that – but Kaito seems to have noticed that something’s going on inside Saihara’s head, but apart that they both stay quiet about it, instead they continue doing push-ups until they reach a hundred. They actually manage to arrive at sixty.

 

\- Ah… I’m dead tired -, Kaito mutters as he lies with his back on the ground.

Shuuichi catches his breath as he sits beside him. He’s smiling.

\- This is the first time I hear you saying that -, he observes.

Kaito chuckles.

\- Ops -, he just says, and they get silent afterwards.

 

It’s a really peaceful atmosphere, but Saihara feels like he has to say something, and he knows exactly what to do, he just needs some time to organize his thoughts.

Once he’s ready he turns towards Kaito – he’s stargazing, the dork – and the serene expression on his face is what gives Shuuichi the last push to talk.

\- Kaito… -, he starts, using his first name for the first time, - … I really wanted to thank you for this -.

\- What are you talking about? -, Momota asks him, - This is nothing, really -.

\- It may be nothing, but for me it’s a big deal -, Shuuichi continues, - You… you really helped me with this, and I’m glad you decided to drag me outside to do it the first time, I really needed it -.

An image of Kaede flashes inside his mind, but Saihara doesn’t falter this time.

\- So thank you, Kaito. I’m glad you’re my friend -.

 

Momota looks at him bewildered and Saihara’s afraid he’s going to laugh at him, but instead he looks up again.

\- Don’t say this stuff… -, he mutters, and it’s obvious that he’s embarrassed. It’s quite cute actually.

\- And besides… -, he adds then, - … I needed that too -.

\- What… -, Shuuichi’s about to ask, but Kaito gets up, and now he’s facing him.

\- So I should thank you properly -, he says and he takes Saihara’s hands between his.

\- … I love you -.

 

Silence follows.

Shuuichi doesn’t know how to react to that sudden confession.

Did Kaito just say…

\- Oh shit! -, Momota exclaims, getting all red, - Did I say it out loud? -.

\- … Yes? -, Saihara replies.

\- Oh no! -, Kaito says, his hands on his hair, - I wasn’t supposed to confess now! I just wanted to thank you, I didn’t want to sound this lame! -.

\- Kaito -, Shuuichi calls him, and just with that he has Momota’s full attention.

\- … I love you too -, he manages to mutter then, and Kaito’s face lightens up with a beautiful smile.

\- For real? -, he says, - It’s… it’s not a joke right? -.

Shuuichi shakes his head.

\- Seriously, would I lie to you? -.

Kaito chuckles.

\- No, no you wouldn’t -.

 

When they get back to their rooms, they’re holding hands.

Shuuichi doesn’t know what will happen in the future, but he’s certain of one thing: he’s not going to be alone.


End file.
